Master Funen
Master Funen ''' also known in his Japanese name '''Geki is a character of Jibaku-kun (as known Bucky: The Incredible Kid or Bucky: Searching for World 0) series, a creation of Ami Shibata. He is Kai's master in the Island of Trios and was responsible of teaching Bucky some new powers to his arsenal and the Great Soldier of Trios. History Funen is shown to assists Bucky, Pinky and Kai during their travels in the Twelve World in his mole form throughout the episodes and like Silva, he too was inflicted by the curse made by Hail which he turns into a mole-like octopus form. He also shown to fight the Toad Lord in Seteras in his gigantic state after Bucky defeats it with a Powerful Wave to save Runmaru's sister from being hostage. He eventually defeats the creature by propelling himself like a drill torpedo to its stomach and his Supremacy technique. His human form is also shown in Episode 21 as he disguises his name as Busta where he saves Bucky and Joan by purifying Joan's drive monster Doberg with a Purifier technique. Later in Episode 22, he teaches Bucky to use the Purifier technique after Ash has been transformed into a Trouble Monster by Slash. After Ash is cured by Bucky and Joan regains her sanity for her friend, Funen later transforms back into his mole-like octopus form which he reveals to Bucky and Kai much to their surprise and it also angers Bucky for his actions by removing him in the short blue basket much to Kai's disappointment. After Bucky defeats Slash for the second time using the Pump Great Jibak in the final episode, Funen returns back to his human form while gaining mole whiskers on both of his cheeks and reunites with fellow Great Children which is a shocked to Pinky from his appearance. Appearance Funen appears to be taller than Kai and has a black spiky hair with long fringes in each side of his head and wears a short cyan headband on his forehead and brown eyes. He also has mole whiskers in each sides of his cheek. In his human appearance, he wears a black short sleeved Chinese short jacket with a white long sleeved loose qipao, black Chinese pants and black Chinese toe shoes. When posing as Busta, he retains his primary outfit and his mole whiskers are not seen. In his mole form, his eyes became large, his whiskers are longer and his skin are brown which has been stuck in a small blue basket with his full name imprinted on the basket. When Bucky removes him from the blue basket, Funen appears as a mole-like octopus form. Personality Funen is described as a calm but a wise man towards the Trios children including Kai who has a great respect towards him as their master. He is also shows his coolness towards Bucky when he teaches him to use the Purifier technique during Episode 22. As a mole form however, he serves as a running gag towards Bucky and the group when Bucky angrily removes him from the small blue basket which he falls off like a small octopus and the other where Kai was dismayed and terrified when Bucky grabs him on the basket after reverting back on this form. He is also shown to be a serious and a tough person in this form when he faces off a giant Toad Lord in Seteras after Bucky and the group defeats it to rescue Runmaru's sister. Powers Torpedo Drill: Funen in his mole-like octopus form propels himself like a drill torpedo to heavily damage his enemy with a single thrust. This ability is used to defeat the Toad Load in his gigantic form along with his Supremacy technique. 'Supremacy: ' Funen's main technique where he detects a vital point towards his enemy. This ability is also used by both Kai and Bucky. 'Purifier: ' He uses this ability to heal people who were inflicted by Slash's Poison of Awakening. He taught this ability to Bucky in order to save Ash after being transformed into a Trouble Monster by Slash. Category:Anime Heroes Category:Male